Timpson Films (New Zealand)
'''Timpson Films '''is a New Zealand horror film company founded by Ant Timpson in 2012. 1st Logo (2012) Nicknames: "Timpson T", "Turning T", "Turning UA Spoof" Logo: On a black background, we see a giant white "T" turning the same way as the United Artists "Turning UA" logo. Then a hand flicks on the "T", causing it to down to reveal "TIMPSON FILMS". Dust from the crash can be seen. FX/SFX: A combination of CGI and live action. Music/Sounds: A parody of the "Turning UA" logo's music which ends when the hand appears, a heavy "ding" when it flicks the "T", and another "ding" sound when the "T" crashes. Availability: Only seen on The ABC's of Death. Scare Factor: Low to medium, the hand knocking down the "T" might catch some off-guard. 2nd Logo (2014-2015) Logo: On a black background, we see the bold white text "TIMPSON" on top of the thin gray text "FILMS", with a line between them. The logo zooms in a little. Variant: On Deathgasm, the logo is still. FX/SFX: The logo zooming in. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the movie. Availability: Seen on The ABC's of Death 2 and Deathgasm. Scare Factor: Medium, due to the darkness and the silence. But it's nothing compared to the next logo... 3rd Logo (2015-present) 3rd Logo (2015-) WARNING: Due to this logo's graphic nature and nudity, videos and photos will not be allowed on this page. LOOK UP PHOTOS AND VIDEOS OF THIS LOGO AT YOUR OWN RISK. Nicknames: "Team Happy Rainbow Panda Bears' and PFFR's Cousin in the Film Industry", "Throw-Up Films", "The Most Disgusting Logo Ever", "The Dead Man From Hell", "The Grossest Logo of 2015" Logo: We see a dead naked man (his sexual organs can be seen partially) with a bulging belly lying on a satanic pentagram. His left hand and right leg are also cut off. Suddenly, his organs and blood start spewing out of his anus at a rapid pace, stylizing as "Timpson" with the organs in blood red, and "Films" formed with the blood which comes from anus. His left leg also twitches at the end. FX/SFX: The 2-D animation, which isn't bad quality. Cheesy Factor: The logo is indeed somewhat original and conceptually a very cool idea, but that is about all it has going for it. Due to its violent start you might be disgusted even before this logo starts and the ugly and subliminal font the logo ultimately gets written in is just unmemorable and extremely ugly. The satanic pentagram and the handicapped man also distract from the whole picture and we are left clueless as to how that films byline appeared. Music/Sounds: The sound of the man's belly and a loud blood-splattering noise. On the trailer for Deathgasm, the trailer's theme plays instead. Availability: So far, seen on The Greasy Strangler and the trailer for Deathgasm (which in part has the 2nd logo in the film). Scare Factor: Depends on the version: * Original Version: Nightmare. The sudden organ explosion, corpse, and satanic pentagram will no doubt scare a lot of people. It could possibly be among the scariest logos ever made. Though this may be intentional considering the films that follow it. The scare factor is much lower for those who are used to the logo or don't find it as creepy as others would. * Trailer Variant: High to nightmare. Even though there's no blood-splattering noise, we still have that grotesque animation! Category:Nightmare Logos Category:New Zealand Category:Unsuitable Logos